Bella of Human Sacrifice
by H. E. Vaughn
Summary: While watching Bella's home videos, what happens when they come across an old video that drags Bella down the evil rabbit hole? Will she be saved by the Cullens? Or will she meet the same fate her brother met, as the other half of the Alice of Heart?


A/n: Okay, I've been listening to VOCALOID lately, and I love the song "Alice Human Sacrifice", and inspiration hit me! It takes place somewhere in the middle of the series, so no Volturi, no Nomads, and Bella and Rosalie are on good terms. I hope you all like this!

Summary: While watching Bella's home videos, what happens when they come across an old video that drags Bella down the evil rabbit hole? Will she be killed by the Alice of Spade? Will she be shot, like the Alice of Diamond? Will the Alice of Club invite her to the castle? Or will she disappear, like her brother, as the Alice of Heart? And what about the Cullens? Will they be able to save her, and her brother, before it's too late?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or VOCALOID. I only own Kaleigh (Alice of Spade), Skye (Alice of Club), Drew (Alice of Diamond), and Alex (1/2 of Alice of Heart).

* * *

Bella of Human Sacrifice

Chapter One: Home Videos and Interesting Secrets

(Bela POV)

* * *

"Oh, come one, Bella, they can't be that bad, can they?" Alice asked, a devilish smile, which in no way matched her appearance, glued to her face. She had somehow found my home videos, and I was refusing to let her watch them.

_There are somethings on those tapes that you should never have to see, Alice..._ I thought, keeping a stubborn attitude as I replied.

"Absolutely NOT, Alice! Those are pivate!" I growled lightly, making Emmett laugh at me. I continued to eat, not looking up from my tray as I shoved some fruit into my mouth. Edward placed his hand over mine, stopping me.

"You'll choke if you eat too fast, love," he said, and I could tell he was smiling, though I did not look up. I blushed, looking away.

"I know..." I whispered, earning another laugh from Emmett. Again, Alice began to pester me.

"Honestly, Bella," she said, pulling my tray away from me, "What could possibly be on those tapes that is so bad, that you can't show us? Your childhood couldn't have been _that_ embarrasing!"

_'Embarrassing' isn't what I'm worried about. If it was, I probably would've caved already! _By now, Jasper had joined in, sensing my emotions.

"Really, Bella," he said, patting my shoulder, "What are you afraid of? We're you friends, right? It shouldn't matter what happened, the past is the past, and you can't change that." I sighed, resting my head on my arms.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." I whispered, forgetting for a moment that they could hear me.

"The past?" Rosalie asked, raising an eybrow in confusion. I looked towards the window.

"Being unable to change it," I replied, images of seven years ago passing through my head, "I mean, what if something terrible happened to your friends, and it was supposed to happen to you, too, but they forced you out, saving your life, while giving up theirs? You'd want to go back and save them, too, wouldn't you?" Silence. Edward wrapped his hand around mine carefully.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" he whispered, and I could easily sense his worry. I shrugged, though I knew exactly what. I huffed, whispering the tale I knew only too well.

_"Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita. Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai, sore wa chiisa na yume deshita. Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita, 'Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. Dousureba, hito ni boku o mite moraeru darou.' Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. 'Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to.'" _I sighed again, burying my face in my arms.

_Why?! Why did it have to be Alex?! My brother!_ A flash in my mind showed two images of him, my twin: the first, on our nineth birthday, happy, laughing, smiling; the second, upset, hurt, and coated in blood. I shivered at just the thought.

"Bella..." Alice whispered, hesistant. I nodded, well, as best I could. "Where did you learn to speak Japanese? And so fluently?" Again, I shrugged.

"I don't remember learning," I said, looking back out the window, "I guess I've just...always known."

"Well, do you know what that translates to?" Jasper asked, his eyes slightly darker than they had been moments before. I nodded.

"There was once a little dream," I recited, memories flooding back to me," No one knew who had dreamt it, such a little dream it was. This made the little dream think, 'I don't want to vanish like this. How can I make people dream me?' The little dream thought and thought, and finally, came up with an idea. 'I will make people come to me, and they will make my world.'" Everyone at the table shared a look, bafore looking in my direction. Edward's hand tightened around mine.

"How do you know this so well, Bella, love?" he asked, placing his other hand on my shoulder. My head drooped, and I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"I-It has to do with my....past..." I felt my voice break on the last word, their faces coming to me once again.

_Kaleigh, Drew, Skye....Alex..Oh, you guys, I miss you all so much..._ Tears began to well up in my eyes, and I felt myself being pulled into a stoney embrace. I cried silently into Edward's shirt, hiccuping every now and then. I stopped after a few moments, pulling back to look at everyone.

"Sorry," I whispered, rubbing my eyes with my sleeve, "I don't know what came over me." They all nodded, though I could see they looked a little worried, and I didn't blame them; it's not often that I cry like that.

"You miss someone," Jasper said, and I lifted my head to look at him.

"H-Huh?" I whispered. He looked at me, his eyes showing sadness - my sadness.

"You. You're missing someone. Who, though?" I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping I wouldn't cry again.

"Some friends from Phoneix," I whispered, sniffling, "and..and.."

"And who, Bells?" Emmett asked, staring at me carefully.

"And..." I huccuped, "...my twin brother..."

* * *

A/n: So, what'd ya think? Like it, Love it? Tell me! Just click the pretty, shiny, green button below, and review!

xoxo,

The Nightopian Princess


End file.
